


A break from the mundane

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, IZMK, Kink Meme, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One-shot, domestic AU kink meme) Izaya and Mikado decide to take a break from their work to engage in a bit of 'fun'. However, Mikado finds himself suffering far more embarrassment at the wall of windows rather than the Informant himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A break from the mundane

**Author's Note:**

> [This drabble was filled from a kink meme. As a note, I want to remind everybody that all of my prompts are set in the Novel canon area. Mikado is 18 years old, Izaya is 27.] 
> 
> I fill kink-meme's, especially those for Shikizaya/IzaMika. Feel free to message me on Tumblr with a request.

The sunlight flooding across the informants apartment do nothing but cast a glare across Mikado’s laptop screen. Seated at the far side of Izaya’s desk, the gang leader had been attempting to finish up homework while Izaya worked on his own computer. Leaning back in his chair, Mikado rubs his face with exhaustion and frustration. Izaya had helped him a bit with his homework before returning to his own work. It wasn’t even that Mikado didn’t understand it, it was more-so that he had been enjoying the attention provided. 

The informant who had previously been typing an email turns around at the ceasing of Mikado’s typing, his eyes curiously watching the gang leader as he stares at his computer screen in disdain.

“Do you need help?” Izaya questions, turning his computer chair to face Mikado. The smaller male perks up at the voice directed at him, his cheeks flushing slightly as he realizes that he’s once again receiving the informants attention. 

“N-no, I understand it..” 

A corner of Izaya’s lips perk up as he looks out his windows which face the offices across the street. With it being such a nice day, they had pulled the blinds open, sacrificing their privacy to enjoy the sunlight a bit. 

It’s the fact that he can see into the offices across the street, that grants him a lewd idea. 

“How about we both take a break? After-all, I think you need a snack and I could certainly use some time to stretch.” 

“Should I make something?” Mikado asks, pushing away from the desk. 

“Ah no, I believe I have something better right here.”

The informant leans back in his chair, undoing his belt before pulling his zipper down, his eyes watching Mikado curiously. 

While he wouldn’t mind if Mikado declined the invitation, he was also interested in embarrassing his little roommate a bit. Especially considering, the younger male had turned out to be quite the masochist. 

The gang leader’s face blushes a bright read, his eyes sliding towards the windows as he seems to question the idea.   “Izaya-San… People can see us..” 

“And? This is my home, if they see it’s only because they are looking.” 

Mikado squirms a bit in his chair, his eyes flashing to the bit of Izaya’s boxers which pokes out from beneath the undone button of his jeans. 

Sliding from his chair, the younger male’s face burns crimson as he slowly lowers himself onto his knees, his hands pulling the informants knees apart as he slips between them.  
With his arms folded on Izaya’s thighs, he slowly slips his hand into the gap the undone zipper and buttons on his jeans had created, finding the small slit in his boxers before slipping a few fingers in, pulling out the somewhat hardened length with shaky hands. 

Izaya enjoyed this, enjoyed embarrassing and dominating Mikado like this. He enjoyed the way his face flushed red, his heart raced and his mind spun in endless circles.  
But he also knew that Mikado enjoyed this too. 

Soft lips press against the tip of Izaya’s length, resting his head against the back of his chair, his eyes watch as Mikado hesitantly presses forward. 

The lips part, and Izaya can feel the heat of Mikado’s breath on his tip just before the wet, heated tongue presses against it. 

It felt wonderful, as always, as the younger male slowly slips Izaya’s dick into his mouth. The warmth and the wetness encompassing his member swiftly brings about it’s growth, his face reddening slightly as his dick hardens within the warm chasm. 

One of Mikado’s hands tightly grips the base of the growing length, his eyes shut as his head bobs. The gang leader works his tongue skillfully, the practice he had now shining through as he allows the tips of his tongue to run along the underside before flattening it against the head. 

The gang leader’s free hand lightly squeeze’s Izaya’s thigh, the informant now gritting his teeth to avoid making any sounds as he allows the pleasure to consume him. 

Of course this was only the first part, and he could never allow himself to finish without getting to the main event. 

One of Izaya’s hands slides onto Mikado’s head, fingers gripping his hair before pushing the younger male’s head down, forcing him to take in more of Izaya’s throbbing dick. 

Groaned protests are heard as the younger male tries to pull back, his strength in such a position no match for the informants. 

“Relax your throat and you’ll be fine. Breath out your nose.” Izaya takes over control, his hand forcing Mikado’s head down and back up before he begins moving his hips, thrusting himself into Mikado’s mouth. 

“Why don’t you touch yourself for me.” Izaya suggests as he slowly thrusts into the gang leaders mouth. 

Mikado’s eyes slide up to meet crimson ones, vague embarrassment in his gaze before one of his hands slides down to the buttons on his own jeans, undoing them before utilizing both hands to pull them down.  
The informant watches with staggering amusement, his eyes lighting up as Mikado’s hand slides his boxers down, his hand wrapping around the hardened member a Izaya continues to thrust into his mouth.  
It was arousing to watch the smaller male playing with himself as Izaya fucked his mouth. The small groans Mikado began to release only fueling Izaya as he increases the speed of his thrusts, his eyes half lidded as he watches Mikado’s desperate hand roughly pumping himself. 

“Stand up.” Izaya steadies his breathing, removing his hand from Mikado’s head. He didn’t want to finish in the boy’s mouth, and he was far from done as far as embarrassing him went. 

With the windows still wide open, Izaya points to his desk before giving his next request. 

“Bend over the desk and prep yourself for me. Unless you want me to go in as you are.” 

The younger male’s face visibly reddens, his eyes sliding to the window questionably. “But.. I-Izaya-san… They can see us..”

The informant ignores the comment, opening a drawer beside his computer, he extracts a small bottle of lube. 

“We’ve been over my views on that. Here.” Sliding the lube down the desk, he leans back in his chair again, his eyes watching Mikado expectedly. The younger male wraps his hand around the lube, his eyes cast downwards as embarrassment floods his features. 

“I want your ass facing me. Give me a nice view.” 

Eyebrows furrowed in discontent, Mikado obliges and turns around. With one hand on the edge of the desk, his slender body bends over, after lubricating two of his fingers, he puts the bottle back on the desk, his free hand dipping between his legs. 

Izaya had the best view in the house. Crimson eyes hungrily eat up the sight of the smaller male contorting his body to pleasure himself. The vertebrate of his spine crop up as he twists his body, his fingers searching for his own entrance as his legs shake with anxiety. 

“Now, now, no need to be nervous. It’s not as though you have an audience.” 

The younger male’s head drops at the comment, his fingers finding their home as he slowly pushes them inside himself.  
His entire body was shaking now, his elbow bending slightly as the two digits slip in further. The sound of ragged breathing begins to fill the small space, the sunlight gleaming off the lube dripping down Mikado’s thigh as soft moans drift from his lips. 

Izaya’s hand wraps around the base of his dick, pumping himself as he watches the lewd display. He couldn’t deny how unbelievably ‘delicious’ Mikado looked with his fingers slid into himself. 

Lifting his chin, Izaya observes with his eyes cast down, his dick throbbing in his hand as it watches the two fingers sliding in and out of the tight hole, he wanted to bury himself in there, feel the smaller male tightening around him as he’s invaded and abused.  
Mikado’s fingers shakily thrust into himself, his hand squeezing the desktop edge until his knuckles turn white as he continues moaning against the pleasure. Spacing his fingers out, he pulls at his walls, begging them to stretch as he imagines Izaya’s dick filling him.

Gritting his teeth, the gang leader releases a louder moan, his fingers rubbing over a sensitive point inside him causing his knees to bend. 

“Izaya…san…” 

Perking an eyebrow, the informants hand slows it’s pumping on his own length, rising from his chair he places a hand on the edge of the desk beside Mikados. 

“Yes, Ryuugamine-kun?” He questions, bringing his mouth close to Mikado’s ear. 

“I-Izaya-san.. I…” The younger male trails off, looking back at the informant with an overly erotic expression that shatters Izaya’s self control.

“Move your hand.” 

The gang leader complies, his now free hand grasping the side of the desk as three of Izaya’s fingers prod his twitching entrance. 

“I think you should know something, Mikado-kun.” He says with an amused tone, his fingers sliding inside the tight hole. 

The boy’s body shivers in response to the invasion, a small gasped moan slipping out as his eyes squeeze shut again.

“I’m going to fuck you pretty hard today. I wonder if you can handle that.” 

The informants fingers slide all the way to the knuckle, the lube and previous stretching enough to allow his complete entrance. Without hesitation, he begins thrusting, his fingers spacing slightly as he begins making room for something much larger. 

The younger male doesn’t reply to his warning, seemingly lost in the pleasure as his exasperated moans fill the condo. 

Izaya uses his free hand to grab the bottle of lube, flipping the lid with his thumb he squirts a small amount into his palm before setting the opened bottle down on the desk. 

“What do you want, Mikado-kun?” He questions, his lubed hand wrapping around his own dick as he begins to pump himself with the the coating. 

“I want.. you… your… dick.. please..” 

The elder male can’t deny how amusing it is to hear Mikado speak in such a lewd fashion, his hole twitching and tightening around Izaya’s fingers as he continues thrusting into him.  
But along with the general amusement, he can feel the desire to tear this boy apart, to slam into him and leave him screaming until the neighbors complain.  
“Well since you asked so politely..”

The three digits are pulled from the stretched entrance, Izaya’s hand now guiding his dick as he allows the head to press against Mikado’s hole.  
Slowly, Izaya pushes himself in, his head squeezed tightly as Mikado gasps as the size difference. Izaya’s hands move to Mikado’s hips, holding him still as Izaya forces his way inside the tight orifice.

A low groan is released from the informants lips as his eyes watch Mikado’s ass swallowing his throbbing dick. It felt perfect, better than he had remembered as it firmly squeezes him. The younger male dips his head, his hands tightly gripping the edge of the desk as small moans escape him. 

“Izaya-san..”

The elder’s pelvis makes contact with the gang leaders ass, now fully sheathed he provides the boy with a few seconds to adjust to the new addition.  
The informant himself relishes in the feeling of burying himself deep within Mikado. When their living arrangements had first began, he never would have imagined himself engaging in such a lewd act. However as time passed strange dreams became a regular thing, his mind seemingly occupied by nothing more than the desire to rip him apart. 

Lowering his head, a smirk crosses Izaya’s lips. He had questioned whether or not he would be successful in obtaining Mikado for such purposes. After-all, two men engaging in sex is a far stretch from controlling gangs or back-alley trading. 

And yet, as if to prove that Izaya is successful in most everything he attempts, he found seducing the younger male to be a far easier task than he had imagined. The memory of his ‘courting’ attempts fills him with amusement, forcing down small chuckles of satisfaction he rocks his hips back as if to refocus his mind on his current engagement. 

Drawing his eyes down to his length, he pulls his hips back, moving slowly as he waits for Mikado to relax a bit more. 

As the smaller male begins to moan, Izaya picks up speed, crimson eyes still glued to his dick as he roughly pounds into the tight hole which swallows his dick so hungrily. 

Their moans begin to intermingle, the condo now filled with the sounds of skin-on-skin, labored breathing and gasped moans as Izaya shamelessly fucks the younger male before an open window facing a high rise. 

Reaching around Mikado, Izaya’s hand wraps around his dick, applying firm pressure to the base before he begins to pump him in tune with his thrusts. The younger male groans, Izaya’s name moaned a few times before Mikado’s dick twitches in his hand, his orgasm following soon after. 

As Mikado rides out his orgasm, the informant doesn’t stop moving. His hand still pumping as the warm and sticky cum coats his fingers, his dick continuously burying itself as he uses the slender body for his own pleasure.  
Without warning, the informant pulls out of the gang leader, sweeping him up he drops him on his back onto the cleared desk space. Surprised blue eyes watch as Izaya wastes no time parting the younger male’s legs and replacing his dick into the already used entrance. 

The smaller male’s back arches as Izaya grabs hold of his arms, using them as leverage as he roughly rocks his hips into the gang leader. The elder lightly moans as Mikado tightens around him, his ass surely sensitive given his recent orgasm, however Izaya didn’t particularly care. His desire to orgasm steadily growing as it builds within him. The informants eyes linger on the blushed face before him. Gritting his teeth, Izaya releases his arms, creating a cage over Mikado as he places his hands on either side of the boy’s head, his head dropped as he focuses solely on the pleasure being derived from this one repetitive action. 

Izaya thrusts harder, his newly rough thrusts bringing surprised yelps from Mikado who has began to stroke himself, his dick already hard from the continuous fucking as Izaya keeps his promise of destroying him.

The informants hips bare hard against the younger males ass as he buries himself as deep as possible, parting new walls as his orgasm finally reaches prime. 

“Shit…” He curses, his roughly pounding into Mikado as a heat slips over his body, pleasure which had accumulated in his lower half now thoroughly spreading throughout his body. 

Loud moans ensue as the informant cums within the tight ass. Mikado twitching around his already throbbing and sensitive length as the younger finishes himself as well. 

As each of their orgasms end, the condo is suddenly filled with exhausted panting, both of them satisfied from the action. Izaya slowly pulls out of Mikado, carefully placing his dick back in his pants before zipping himself up. Looking over to the smaller male, he allows a smirk to grace his face.

“Perhaps next time we’ll try some toys.”


End file.
